The proposed research project plans during Phase 1 to investigate the commercial feasibility of producing a state-of-the-art demographic software system for population analysis. The proposed package, to be known as the Demographic Analysis System (DASA) will be produced during Phase 2 of the project in mainframe and micro-computer versions that will appeal to a wide variety of public and private users. We are requesting funds for Phase 1 of the project to design such a system, produce a mainframe and micro-computer prototype, and to conduct various kinds of market research. Since the partners of our small business firm, Demographic Analysis System Associates (DASA), include well-known technical and substantive demographers with extensive research and programming experience, we anticipate producing a line of software products suitable for users ranging from research-oriented technical demographers to public and private users with minimum technical experience but desiring applications oriented substantive demographic software for mainframes and micro-computers.